Secrets Of The Sea: An H2O Adventure
by M.A.MTop5
Summary: It is said that the island of Acu Ibi on the coastline of Daytona Florida is cursed and should never be ventured upon. When three girls are forced to take a school camping trip there and wind up lost in the jungle they will soon learn that the legends surrounding the island are anything but untrue...


_Author's note: I do not own H2O just my own characters and this story line._

_I decided to stray away from Mako in Australia, so the island or H2o universe do not exist in this story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the coastline of Daytona Florida, there lies the mysterious island of Acu Ibi (Timucua Indian for water moon) that nobody has stepped foot on since the ancient times. Many legends of the Island have been passed down through the generations, about it being cursed by a witch, or inhabited by cannibals and many more. Still even with all of the stories nobody will ever know the true secret behind Acu Ibi, but if your at the right place at the right time something magical will happen. Because of that, you might just be able to glance at the many secrets that this Island holds...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was an early Friday morning in Daytona Florida the sun barely out yet as Limen high school had many tired students on its front lawn waiting for a bus. Usually none for the students will be up this early at school, especially during spring break, but today was the start of Mr. Lowev's annual class three day camping trip to the Island of Acu Ibi. Mr. Lowev walked out of the large school building with a duffel bag over his left shoulder and a large binder with a clipboard under his right arm. He was in his late 30s to early 40s with black slightly graying hair and was wearing proper camping attire.<p>

"Okay good morning everyone, I hope you're all ready for the trip!" he said excitedly being met by a large groan of annoyance because of the early hour. "Well hopefully by time we get to the island you all will be up and active for our activities. Until then let me just take the roll as we wait for the bus." he said reaching for the clipboard and binder under his right arm and too out a pen, "Okay Chase Arwic..." the environmental teacher started going down the roll. "Gabriel and Shelby Neller!" he said the two siblings acknowledging themselves. Gabriel was the older of the two about 17 at 6'0 years old with blond hair and green eyes wearing khaki pants with a red short sleeve shirt and a red duffel bag over is shoulders. Shelby was about a year younger than Gabe at 16 and 5'5 with blonde hair put up in pigtails with green eyes wearing khaki pants with a green short sleeve shirt with a white duffel bag over her shoulders. While Gabriel seemed excited about the trip as he talked with some of his friends, Shelby seemed as though she would much rather be somewhere else as she texted on her phone.

Mr. Lowev continued down the list of names coming to one that instantly made him grimace, "Olivia Tortel." he forced himself to say through gritted teeth as the said girl turned towards Lowev with an obvious fake smile on her face. "Yes I'm present Mr. Lowev and let me just say that it's wonderful to be here." she said sarcasm evident in her voice before she turned back around mumbling something. She was wearing matching camouflage pants and a shirt with a similar duffel bag. She had long silky black hair with bangs covering her caramel colored eyes having a tanned complexion and stood at about 5'5 seemingly around the age of 15. She also seemed upset to be on the trip, but the principle and guidance councilor both told her father that it might be best for her to go. See Olivia was an extraordinarily bright student that has been acting up in the school and because of her academic skills they believed she just needed to take a brake and enjoy nature, much to her dismay.

Soon Mr. Lowev came to the last few names on the roster and was a little surprised at one of them, "Aisha Worth." he said none of the students recognizing the girls name as they looked around. A small faint voice came from the back of the group then out an African American girl standing at 5'7 around 16 years old with braided brown hair. She was wearing a white wife beater covered by a small jean jacket with some shorts and a blue backpack around her back. Aisha is a new girl in town who moved to Daytona about two weeks ago and still hasn't fully adjusted to the school yet. Her parents had thought it would be a good idea if she went on this camping trip to connect with the other students, despite that she said she didn't want to go.

Mr. Lowev finished down the roll call and saw that the sun was halfway in the sky and that the bus were down the street, "Okay just to explain before we go, this camping trip is to help you guys all appreciate nature more so that means what we hit the island all technological devices will be turned into me." he stated the teens sending a disappointed groan in response. "Why we're not all fucking hippies like you!" a teenage boys voice said earning a small amount of laughter from his friends. He was about 6'0 with a slight mustache and had blonde curly hair. "I heard that Mr. Garret. Don't worry you'll have to much fun to even realize you don't have your phones. Also when we get to the camp your tent groupings have already been decided, so don't go asking for people to switch because it's not going to happen." he said met by yet another group groan. "Now if there is any other questions about the trip just ask me or some of the junior and senior volunteers for help or any of the sponsors and parent volunteers when we get to the island. Lets get going." he finished as the bus pulled up to the school Mr. Lowev being trampled as the students rushed to the bus to get a seat leaving their teacher on the ground scrambling for papers.

As he reached for some papers he stopped when he saw a girls hand grab them for him, he looked up to see Aisha standing there with a smile on her face. Mr. Lowev returned the smile before going for his binder and duffel bag being stopped when Gabriel came and picked up those items. "Why thanks guys, um Aisha this here is Gabriel Neller one of the junior volunteers he came on the trip last year." he said introducing the two students to each other, Gabriel giving Aisha a charming smile as they shook hands. "Oh don't fall for that innocent boy smile, Gabriel here's a player with the ladies." Mr. Lowev joked making the older teen boy blush slightly. "Don't believe him, I'm a nice guy. Some might call me the teacher's pet. If you need anything just come to me." Gabriel said smiling as he Aisha and Mr. Lowev walked towards the bus. "I'll have to take you up on that maybe." Aisha said as they boarded the bus Gabriel going to take a seat next to his friends while Aisha decided to sit next to Mr. Lowev in the front. Both of them giving side glances to each other ever now and again.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song<br>(on profile)**

* * *

><p>Halfway through the bus ride Gabriel was looking at Aisha from the side and had been annoying his friends, "Gabe really you're acting like a fucking school girl the way you keep looking over to her." one of his friends said. He was Japanese American with black hair parted on his right side and black eyes wearing camping clothes with two book bags one on his back and the other in front, "I'm not looking at her Justin." Gabriel said slightly blushing at how his friend noticed him. "Don't deny it man, we know you want to tap that." another one of his friends said. He was slightly taller than Justin, but still an inch shorter than Gabriel. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Shut the hell up Arthur is that all you think about?" Gabe asked and Arthur only nodded followed by the boy next to him. He was about Gabe's height with long blonde hair and a small beard with a little acne over his face. "Come on, Gabe you can't tell me you're not thinking about getting that!" the long haired friend said. "Yeah what's the good of girls if you can't touch them." Arthur followed. loud enough for the female volunteers beside them to gasp and turn away from them. "Nice one guys, real nice." Gabriel said aggravated on the people he talked to before looking out the window away from the people on the bus.<p>

Aisha sat and talked to Mr. Lowev through out the ride laughing at certain storied her teacher had talked about. "So Mr. Lowev what's so important about Acu Ibi that you take your class camping there every year?" she asked her teacher who chuckled a little before answering, "Well it's mostly because the island hasn't been touched at all or interfered by human technology or advancement one of the very few places in the world. Who know how long it will be like that so I decided to have this trip to help my students appreciate the limited nature around them." Mr. Lowev explained Aisha feeling there was something troubling him. "What's the matter?"

"Well I feel like most of the people on this trip are either here because they need to pass my class or they want to see if the legends are true none of them really caring about nature." he said disappointed not noticing how he confused Aisha when he said 'to see if the legends are true'. "What do you mean by legends?" she asked giving Mr. Lowev a puzzling look. 'Oh right well not a lot of people go to Acu Ibi because of certain legends. Like there's a witch on the island that hunts down little girl sand either makes them her slave or takes away their youth for her eternal life. That cannibals inhabit the island and if you go deep into the jungle you'll never escape, or and probably the most popular one of them all is that mermaids live on the island and are expert at hiding from people, but never interrupt them on the night of the full moon or you'll be sorry." Mr. Lowev explained and Aisha couldn't help but laugh at what he said. "Really?" was all she could get out not believing in what the teacher said.

"Yep really, every year I have at least one student get lost in the woods trying to prove the legends true. It gets a little annoying." he said Aisha still laughing at the stories. "Well don't worry about me, I don't believe in any of that stuff really." Aisha said calming down from her laughing fit as the bus arrived at the seaport and passenger boat that will take them to Acu Ibi.

* * *

><p>As the bus parked on the street the students all made their way out of the bus with their luggage and headed down the pier towards the passenger boat ready to take them to Acu Ibi. Shelby however didn't board the boat yet as she waited for some of her friends to show up so they could spend the boat ride. Two girls started walking her way, one had golden hair while the other was a brunette. The one with golden hair was about 5'6 and had hazel eyes while the brunette was 5'5 with black eyes each wearing similar clothing to Shelby as they finally came to her.<p>

"Finally lets go." Shelby said a little annoyed that she had to wait before the girls got on the boat and found a not so crowded area for them to talk. "Look over there, new girl getting all cozy with the teacher." the golden haired girl said referring to Aisha talking to Mr. Lowev as they boarded the boat. Shelby only shook her head a little before looking back down to her phone laughing a little when a certain text came through, "What's so funny?" the golden haired girl asked Shelby who finally looked up from her phone to answer. "Nothing Violet, Arthur just texted me." she said Violet and the other girl both rolling their eyes as Shelby looked around for Arthur. Spotting him Shelby started to leave her friends and head over to Arthur, "Gabriel would never approve of this!" the brunette called and Shelby turned around with a fake glare on her face, "Shut up Amanda!"

As Shelby tried to approach Arthur on the other side of the boat she was stopped when another teenage boy stepped in front of her trying to make a seductive look on his face. Shelby only huffed in frustration rolling her eyes before acknowledging the boy, "What do you want Fly?" she asked crossing her arms. "Well I was thinking when we get on the island maybe you and me could get lost in the jungle together." he said making a kissy face while struggling not to get to sick from the boat ride. Shelby had to pinch her nose to make sure she didn't say anything to harsh before finally speaking, "Flynn if I was to get lost in the jungle, I would rather be with anybody else than you. You look like you're about to be sick, and frankly you disgust me. Now can you please get out of my way." she said Flynn however not really able to pay attention as he vomited on the floor right in front of Shelby some almost getting on her shoes, "So I'm hearing a maybe." he said as he wiped his mouth with his arm Shelby deciding to give up and walked passed, pushing Flynn the boat railing luckily grabbing hold before he could flip over.

"She so wants me." he said as he recomposed himself looking across the boat spotting another teen girl in the distance, "Hey beautiful where're you going?!"

After passing by Flynn, Shelby went to Arthur who was leaning against the railing of the boat with his long haired friend next to him, "Hello baby." Shelby said giving Arthur a hug and a long passionate kiss. "Same to you babe." he said staring another long kiss. "So how are you going to save me from this hell of an Island trip?" she asked Arthur who pretended to think for a second before answering. "Well first today while everyone is eating lunch we'll sneak and have a nice romantic picnic on the beach. Then tomorrow while Mr. Lowev takes on that stupid trust building hiking trip that probably will take us to night, I'll take you to a nice quiet secluded area near a waterfall. Finally on the last day, well that's a surprise." he said tapping Shelby's nose on that last part making her blush. "Well I can't wait." she said about to give Arthur anther kiss when the long haired friend told them Gabe was coming as her older brother and Justin started to approach them. "Oh, thanks Stephan. By, by Arthur." she said walking back toward her friends who were shaking their heads disapprovingly.

"Hey Arthur, Stephan was that Shelby?" Gabe asked the two boys who nodded, "Yeah she was looking for you." Stephan added Gabe nodding as he went to Shelby. Justin only stood there for a second before following Gabe to his sister, him not being as close to Arthur and Stephan as Gabriel was. "Wow Arthur that's really romantic for you to be doing for Shelby." Stephan said and Arthur chuckled before giving his reasoning. "Because that's what you do Stephan, get them all mushy for that romantic crap then they'll let you in, and that is the only good reason why you put up with them. Then you just have fun till you're bored and go after the next one." Arthur explained Stephan eating it up like the words were coming from a god. "That never works for me." he said and Arthur laughed at the thought. "Arthur you don't have the skills. Don't worry when I'm done with Shelby, you can have her." Arthur said waving and smiling at Shelby as she talked to Gabe. "Really?" Arthur asked shocked at what he heard.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when the passenger boat docked at an island that was about 10 miles off the coast, it had a nice beach with a very dense jungle that covered the island with a large volcano in the middle. The students started to pile out of the boat and landing on the beach, among them being Olivia Tortel who jumped on the sandy surface as she looked around. "Why if it isn't big shot Olivia Tortel, the girl who just happened to skip the 9th grade and come to my classes." she heard a familiar male voice from behind turning around to see none other than Ben Garret. "Well why if it isn't Ben Garret, the boy who just happened to ignore me this whole year for some reason and deciding to talk to me now." she said with the same tone that he had with her.<p>

"Ow, snarky!" he said and Olivia only chuckled, "So what do you want Ben?" she asked crossing her arms. "Nothing Olivia, just wanted to say high, well the dork Jeremy wanted to say high since you guys ever talk or anything. Something stupid like that." he said before going to some of his friends who had gotten off the boat. "It's Livvie and Jeremy's not a dork." she called after him rolling her eyes as he just waved her off.

After all the students finally left the boat Mr. Lowev started to gain their attention so he could make an announcement, "Now students, students listen. From here we have to walk to the campsite which is about a mile from here." as earlier in the morning Mr. Lowev was met by annoyed groans form the students. "Don't worry it will probably only take about 10 to 15 minutes which will be a nice practice for our hike tomorrow. Anyways when we get to the campsite you will see that the sponsors and parent volunteers have already set up two long tables for you first timers to sit at for lunch while there're three shorter ones for me and the other volunteers. There are two large grills covered by tents for you to eat. Then after we eat I'll give you all your tent assignments." Mr. Lowev said as he and the students started walking down the beach towards there campsite, randomly telling random facts about the island ever now and again.

Olivia however wasn't really listening to what Mr. Lowev was saying however as she gazed into the jungle at her side. See Livvie was one of those people that believed in the supernatural, strange happenings and conspiracy theories like area 51. Since her father forced her to come here Olivia decided she'll make it worth her while and at least try to prove that the legends surrounding the island were true. "Hey Livvie licious, what're you doing?"

The sound of Flynn calling her made the black haired girl slightly blush before turning to see the teen boy walking towards her holding his face where she could see a large red mark. "Ooh what happened?" she asked Flynn who only shrugged the question off, Olivia guessing it was from another girl he tried to flirt with making Livvie laugh at the idea. Flynn has been the only friend that Olivia has really had this year so they have gotten a close relationship, although his playful flirting gets on the girl nerves a lot. "So what brought you here on this wonderful camping adventure. I though you said you wouldn't be caught dead on this trip." he said, Olivia barely listening as she looked into the jungle. "Livvie are you listening?"

"Oh yeah the principle and councilor decided that it would be good for me to leave my stressful life and, 'have a nice excursion away from modern technology and take a breath of nature.'" she quoted the principle with a horrible impression as she looked back into the jungle. "What are you thinking about?" Flynn asked curiously as Olivia's gaze focused more on the jungle met by a nothing from the girl. "Wait don't tell me, you're thinking of those stupid legends again are you?" he said Olivia's silence and slight blush being enough of an answer for him. Flynn started to laugh hysterically at Olivia stopping when the girl threw a hard punch at his shoulder, "Shut up Flynn, you have to admit that the stories are pretty interesting. These stories came from somewhere and for a reason, while I'm here I'm gonna prove them true. Just need to find a way to ditch Mr. Nature over there." she said referring to Mr. Lowev who was rambling on about something that didn't peak her interest.

"Don't worry, leave that to me." Flynn said grabbing his blue backpack and unzipped it, making sure nobody was looking at them before taking out some firecrackers and a small wireless fog machine. "What the hell is this stuff?" Olivia asked taking the fog machine from the teen boy beside her. "Well you said you needed a way to ditch Mr. Lowev, this is it. All we need to do is distract everybody with this stuff so we can slip out." he said and Olivia gave him a puzzled look, "We?"

"Well yeah it is my things you need to get away so I'm going." he said as if it was obvious. Olivia only rolled her eyes catching glimpse of some more things in Flynn's bag, "What are those things for?" she asked about to grab a camera from the bag her hand being smacked away by Flynn, "For something else, do you want my help or not?" he asked a little annoyed Olivia only chuckling first before nodding her head.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes of tiring walking the pod of student finally made their way to the campsite which was a little inland from the beach and into the jungle, but not to far that you couldn't here the occasional wave crash on the shore. The parent volunteers and sponsors were all standing near the grill and another table that was covered by a tent that had different containers of food and a cooler beside it talking noticing that the students have arrived. Once at the campsite all of the students dropped their bags at the table where they wanted to sit, mostly by their friends, and rushed towards the two different lines for food quickly filling them up. Aisha looked nervously at the starving teens before getting her duffel bag and pulling out one of her lunches that her mother packed for the trip.<p>

She took a seat against a tree and started quietly eating as the seat of the tables surrounding her started to fill with students talking, not really paying attention to her. she really couldn't blame them, this has been the 10th time that Aisha has moved since she was 10 years old and she has never really had the time at one place to make long lasting friendships. Now she doesn't even try to make friends anymore, Aisha just stray away from people and stays to herself not wanting to make a connection with a person only to leave them and feel lonely. Even though she felt like this her parents still thought she should at least try to make friends while she lives here like her little brother always does when they move.

"Hey Aisha?" she heard a slightly familiar voice call her, she turned around to see Gabriel standing there smiling slightly that he was speaking to her. "Yeah Gabriel?" she asked turning from her spot. "Well you can call me Gabe, why aren't you sitting with the others?" he asked sitting next to the young girl. "Don't feel like king a space at the table. Besides I'm not a big people person." she explained taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich and a sip of her fruit water. "Why not?" he asked, but Aisha didn't feel comfortable about telling her family problems to a stranger. "I just lack social skills." she lied surprised what Gabe said next, "Well hopefully that will change." he said smiling making Aisha laugh as butterflies went through her stomach.

As the two talked they didn't notice how they were being watched by Shelby's friends, well rather being glared at. "Look at that slut throw herself at my Gabe." Violet sneered Amanda only laughing. "Please violet, Gabe barely even acknowledges you."

"Yeah but he's known me for like 5 years and Shelby knows we would make the perfect couple. Now where'd this bitch come from?" she said Amanda know rolling her eyes as she texted on her phone under the table. Realizing that she was being ignored by the brunette violet huffed before looking for Shelby, "Where's Shelby?" she asked realizing that her friend was nowhere to be found. "Over there by the volunteers table waiting for Arthur to sneak away for a quote, unquote romantic picnic." Amanda said and Violet rolled her eyes before glaring back over to Aisha and Gabriel.

Shelby stood in wait next to the volunteer table as Arthur talked to some of his friends, throwing him a flirtatious smile ever now and then. "Guys I'm sorry, but I need to go." Arthur said as he left his table and walked by Shelby. "I'll be right back just need to get something from my bag, and then I'm all yours." he said making Shelby blush slightly as the older teen boy made his way to his bags near a tree where Stephan was standing. "Man, dude you have her waiting for you like a puppy dog." he whispered to Arthur who only smirked, "What have I told you Stephan Women _are _like little puppy dogs. The trick is learning how to train them." he whispered back holding a picnic basket walking close towards Shelby. Only stopping in his tracks when Justin came to talk to her about something, seeing how he didn't know they were dating and would definitely tell Gabriel if he found out.

After Justin left her alone Arthur advanced with the basket only to be halted again this time by Flynn, "Argh, what the hell do you want Fly?" Shelby asked irritated by the boy. "Well I was thinking that maybe later we can take a walk under the stars you know when everybody's asleep. Then we can go share a private tent I brought from home just for the two of us." he tried to flirt, wiggling his eyebrows. Shelby shuttered for a moment knowing exactly what the boy meant before answering, "Flynn I would rather be alone at Camp Crystal Lake alone with no way of escaping, before sharing a tent with you." she said. "Well how about we sneak from the group tomorrow then?" he asked still not getting the hint. "Look man she said no." Arthur said curling his fist. "You know what, maybe some other time." he said quickly walking away from the two teens. "Thanks honey." Shelby said restraining herself from kissing him in front of everyone. "No problem come on lets go."

Flynn kept on walking till he bumped into a very annoyed Olivia, "Where the hell have you been? Doesn't matter lets go." she said dragging Flynn over to some bushes. Livvie and Flynn crouched behind the bushes as they waited for the perfect time to leave, "Where's Mr. Lowev?" Olivia asked the teen boy beside her who pointed to the line where he could see the environmental teacher was standing waiting for his food since all of the students have gotten there plates. "Ready?" he asked and Olivia only nodded before getting the fog machine from behind her and turning it on, letting the thick white cloud cover the ground confusing the many teens.

"What the heck?" Mr. Lowev said as the fog started to rise and seeing started to become an issue. "What the fuck is happening?" Gabriel asked as he and Aisha raised from their spot on the ground followed by the other students at the tables. Shelby and Arthur stopped in their tracks when the fog started to thicken and rise higher, "What's happening?" Shelby asked Arthur shaken grabbing hold of her boyfriend instinctively. Livvie and Flynn snickered to themselves before starting phase two of the plan and started throwing the firecrackers out in the fog startling everybody. "AAAHHHH!" Aisha screamed as a few popped right beside her, quickly followed by the screams of Shelby and other girls as the firecrackers went off everywhere. "The Curse of the island is real!", "We're all about to be eaten." different people from the crowd started yelling as more firecrackers popped. "Kay Flynn lets go." Olivia said laughing as they threw all of the remaining firecrackers in the ground before trying to leave without being noticed.

"AAAHHHH HELP ME!" Shelby screamed as she ran from the scene accidently tumbling over Olivia and Flynn as they tried to runaway from everything. "Get off of me!" Shelby said as she noticed that she was being topped by Flynn. "Why honey, I'm so comfortable." he said only to be smacked straight in the face making Flynn yell in pain. The three teens got up as Mr. Lowev and the adults came to see what was happening, as Olivia got up she noticed that she had gashed her leg on a branch and it was bleeding fast. "Oh my god." Mr. Lowev said noticing the gash on Olivia's leg going to deal with her before anything else.

* * *

><p>Olivia winced in pain as the nurse sprayed her womb with some alcohol bandaging her leg so it wouldn't get infected. Flynn sat beside Olivia his head down in shame as Mr. Lowev stared down at them shaking his head, "What in the world were the two of you thinking, somebody could have gotten seriously hurt." he said Olivia giving him an 'are you serious' look. "Sorry it was just a prank, it wasn't supposed to get that far." Olivia said leaving out the part about them going to try and prove the legends of the island true. Mr. Lowev only rolled his eyes before grabbing Flynn's backpack and pulling out a camcorder and microphone speaker. "Then what were these for?" he asked Olivia growing a smile on her face turning towards the tomato faced Flynn who had some explaining to do.<p>

Outside the tent the two were in all of the students were settling from the incident, "Are you okay Shelby?" Amanda asked and the blonde girl in question only glared at her before pushing pass her friend. "No those freaks nearly killed me, I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid Island!" she said storming away from everybody, stopped by Arthur. "Babe are you still in the mood for our romantic picnic?" he whispered in her ear met by an icy glare, "What do you think, I've just been traumatized and all you can think about is food." she spat at him walking away from the stunned teen boy who heard the laughter of Stephan behind him.

"Aisha are you alright, that was a little crazy." Gabe asked the girl who was sighing seeing that her lunch was ruined in the panic along with the rest of her food fro the week. "Yeah , I'm just going to starve for the rest of the week. I'm alright though. Why's they do that?" she asked annoyed at the incident that just took place. "Well that's Olivia and Flynn for you. They always have something up their sleeves to ruin somebody's day or make a mess of things. They're really just horrible, I'd stay away from them, especially Olivia she's crazy. Flynn is just a desperate boy for attention and will 'flirt' with you relentlessly. Also-" but Gabriel was cut off by Violet, Aisha completely getting the message to stay away from them.

"Gabe, Shelby is about to have another meltdown, you need to come and get her." she said urgently trying to get Gabriel from Aisha. "Yeah Violet I'm coming, Shelby's my sister talk to you later Aisha." he said being pulled by Violet who sent a menacing glare at Aisha. _'Okay?' _

"Shelby come on, where're are you going?" Gabe asked as his sister started to walk away from the campsite, "The hell away from here, I shouldn't have let you convince me to coming here." she said trying to call her parents with no signal. "Come on there's no signal here Shelby and nobody is about to travel all the way back for just you. Now get a hold of yourself and-" Gabe was cut off by Shelby who came rushing to his face. "No you get a hold of yourself, I told you I'm not a camping person but you kept on insisting. Now look what happened I stepped in mud and my favorite shoes are ruined." she said looking down to her dirty shoes. "Well I told you not to-" once again he was cut off by Shelby, "Just shut up. When we get home I'm gonna tell daddy." she said stomping away from her older brother rolling her eyes in frustration not even bothering to acknowledge Violet, Amanda or Arthur.

At the camp Mr. Lowev stepped out of the tent with a flustered Flynn and limping Olivia as he made his way to address the students, "Sorry everybody about our little surprise, but I can assure you that everything is settled now. It was just these two pranksters, no it wasn't cannibals trying to ambush us or a witch cursing us it was only Olivia and Flynn here. There is no need to panic." he said hearing some depressed sighs that it wasn't one of the legends of the island come to life. "Now it's getting late I'll give everybody their tent assignments so you can place your bags in your sack then come out for our first night reflections." he said before grabbing his binder and taking out a slip of paper the parent volunteers and sponsors all getting ready with the tents that were already brought to give to the kids once they got there assignments. "Okay all of the volunteers you already know who you're tenting with s lets get this started. Now this came out in a random generator so I didn't choose these. "Flynn James, Chase Axel and Logan Davenport will be in a tent together." he said one of the sponsors giving Flynn a tent as he went for who he would be staying with the next two days. "Now Ben Garret, Nathaniel Kilbert and..." he continued as he finished with the boy listings.

Before long he started with the girls giving them their tents for the night, "Next Shelby Neller, Olivia Tortel and Aisha Worth." he said calling out the listing for their tent all three girls obviously not excited about the news. "Mr. Lowev I asked to tent with Violet and Amanda for the trip." Shelby complained and Mr. Lowev pinched his nose trying to keep his professional cool. "I already said these were put at random Shelby, this camping trip was designed to help you feel the true essence of nature and break out of your shell. Now I don't want to hear another word about who anybody wanted to tent with." he said all of the students getting the drift that he was getting ticked off now.

"Fine." Shelby muttered before snatching the tent from a sponsor as she and the other girls found their spot in the tenting area where all of the boys and most of the girls tents were already set up. "So okay let's get started, um can you see if they're are any instructions in there?" Aisha said trying to break the ice Shelby glaring at her, "Okay then." she said grabbing the tent since Shelby was obviously not in the mood to help her build the tent. "Here I'll help you?" Olivia said leaning down to help Aisha with the tent. "Thanks but your leg..." she trailed off gesturing to Olivia's injured leg. "Nah don't worry about it, it'll heal. I'm Olivia Tortel, but my dad and friends call me Livvie." she said putting her arm out to shake Aisha's hand. "I'm Aisha the new girl forced to come here by-" only for Livvie to finish her sentence. "Your parents. Yeah my parents...my dad made me come here feeling I need the fresh air." she said earning a chuckle from Aisha.

"I know what you mean. My parents made me come here to make some friends since I haven't made any since I moved here." Aisha explained and Olivia gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah when Mr. Lowev called your name this morning I barely recognized it, but I know you now and I feel we'll be the best of friends." Olivia said smiling at Aisha who reluctantly smiled back. The girls both heard a slight groan from Shelby who was sitting by herself and knew some of that was for the, "What's her deal?" Aisha asked Olivia who only laughed. "Well Shelby Over there is basically the bit- I mean queen of school, rich, always getting what she wants not taking no for an answer. Never get on her bad side because your life will be like hell. So probably don't mess her tonight, she's still mad about earlier." Olivia stated and Aisha just then remembered that the girl she was making friend with right now was the same person that caused her camping lunches to be trampled. "Why did you do that anyway?" Shelby and Aisha asked, well Shelby adding some harsher words into the question.

Olivia laughed for a moment before answering her tenting companions question, "Well I told Mr. Lowev it was just for a prank, but I was really just trying to ditch the camp so me and Flynn could go investigate the island. You know to try and se the legends." she said Shelby right then and there jolting up from her spot on the ground and charging at Olivia. "Wait so you're telling me that my favorite shoes got ruined because you wanted to go on a freaking witch hunt!" he yelled the rest of the camp obviously able to hear her. "No, also a cannibal and mermaid hunt." she laughed enjoying how she was making Shelby mad. The blonde haired girl growled in aggravation about to lunge at Olivia stopping when she heard Aisha laughing at them. "What's so funny?" they asked, once again Shelby throwing in some harsh language. "Nothing it's just you actually believe in stuff like that I mean witches and mermaids. That's just crazy." she said and Olivia rolled her eyes before speaking, "And you don't?"

"Well know science sort of proves that stuff not to be real for starters, and please what in this world even suggests that magic exist." Aisha pointed out Olivia rolling her eyes. "We'll see about that, Aisha Worth right here I swear that by time we leave this Island you will believe in the legends that surround it!" she proclaimed loud and proud for the whole camp to hear, Shelby rolling her eyes and Aisha laughing at how eccentric Olivia was being. "Well lets wait till tomorrow for that we need to get to the fire." Aisha said as she and the girls left there untouched tent for the central fire.

* * *

><p>The next day of camp has arrived and the students were all sitting at the table finishing up their breakfast as Mr. Lowev gathered some of his things off the table as he prepared to speak, "Well good morning to everybody, I hope after some of the events that transpired yesterday that everybody had a nice sleep. Today will be the group hiking adventure. This is going to help us build a better connection with nature and each other. Everybody grab their hiking gear and their tent mates then meet me and the volunteers at the edge of the campsite for the day to begin.<p>

"Great just the way I wanted to start the day, hiking in the bug infested jungle with no bug spray." Shelby complained as she grabbed a small bag of water and trail mix about to get her phone until she remembered that Mr. Lowev collected them yesterday. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself, "Don't tell me you forgot about my plans for today." she heard Arthur say from behind the blonde girl who turned around with a wide smile on her face. "No just got a little side tracked." she said making sure nobody was watching them before giving Arthur a hug and a short kiss. "I know our plans yesterday were ruined, but there will be no hitch today. This hike will probably last till about late at night where they'll have dinner on the mountain where I think we should have ours on a cliff with the perfect view of the moon tonight." he said Shelby giggling about to kiss him again when she heard Violet and Amanda clear their throats.

The blonde teen rolled her eyes before glaring at her two friends, "Yes?" she asked with attitude. "Well we're about to go, and I don't think you want Gabe coming to see this so let's get going." Amanda said and Shelby once again rolled her eyes before getting off of Arthur whispering, "See you tonight." in his ear as they walked off leaving the teen boy with a smirk.

"There your are, we've been looking all over for you." Gabe said as Shelby came towards him, "We?" she asked seeing Aisha and Olivia right behind her older brother. "Yeah let's get going, can't wait to see what creature are crawling out there." Olivia said not even trying to freak Shelby out even more before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the front with the rest of the groups, "I need to catch up to them, I hope we can finish our talk Gabe." she said before walking back over to a bickering Olivia and Shelby. "What does she mean finish your little talk?" Violet asked jealous at how Gabe was paying Aisha so much attention. "Oh nothing Violet. Hey Arthur where have you been?" he asked not noticing the hint of jealousy in Violet's voice or the glare she threw his way. "Not one word Mandy!" she commanded of her brown haired friend who was already failing at holding back her laughter.

* * *

><p>Noon has struck on the island and the students were deep into the woods eating some leaning against trees while others sat on the ground with their friends or tent mates. Olivia and Aisha sat under the shade of a couple of trees talking about Acu Ibi's legends. "Come on, it makes perfect since." Olivia said and Aisha countered. "No it doesn't, for one if they're cannibals that never leave the island and no one comes here then either a they'll starve to death or eat from their own clan until no one is left." she pointed out and Olivia just shook her head. "Well then what about the mermaids, what's your reasoning for them? Animal Planet even had a documentary for them." she asked Aisha pretending to think of something before answering, "Well other than the fact that thing was came out as fake, it is genetically impossible for a human to be half fish. Then even if they were true Mermaids wouldn't be as beautiful as legends make them appear and-" but Olivia quickly spoke above her.<p>

"You just suggested that mermaids could exist!" she said and Aisha rolled her eyes, "No I said if they we're real they would-"

"That is still implying that thy can be real, just admit it." Livvie said and Aisha once again rolled her eyes before returning back with her own argument. As the two girls argued back and forth they didn't realize how a male figure approached them, "Hey Livvie licious who's this nice piece of hot chocolate you're talking to here." Flynn said sitting beside Olivia Aisha giving him a look that would kill, "Excuse me, what did you call us. That is no way to refer a lady." she said Olivia stepping in before things got out of hands.

"Don't worry about him Aisha he's just a big flirt, he cant help himself. If he gets on your nerves just slap him in the face that usually gets him in line." Olivia said Flynn glaring at her, Aisha's mood slightly lightening and a slight chuckle sipping from her lips. "I'm Aisha the new girl." she said going to shake Flynn's hands, "Flynn, Flynn James. If you ever need anything I'm your guy. So what are you two _lovely ladies _talking about." he said emphasizing 'lovely ladies' to show his respect. "She's trying to convince me that the crazy legends of this island are true. She told me that's what the two of you were up to yesterday when all that stuff went down." she said with a tone in her voice that made Flynn blush. "Olivia needed my help to sneak away, I don't believe in that crap anyway it's all Livvie over here." he said pointing to the girl next to her. "It was fun seeing everybody scream though." he said starting to laugh.

They didn't realize when Shelby and her friends came stalking in their direction with crossed arms and death looks on their faces. "You think that was funny I was nearly traumatized!" Shelby said and Livvie rolled her eyes, "Well Aisha this is the witch of the island, we're sharing a tent with her." the black haired girl said and Shelby growled in anger, "Hey Livvie Shelby Neller is not a witch, although she does have me under her spell." Flynn said in his signature flirtatious tone snapping his teeth at the blonde who just rolled her eyes as she signaled for Violet and Amanda to follow her away from them.

"I can't believe my luck." Shelby started to complain as soon the three girls found themselves under some trees, "First I'm forced to come on this freaking camping trip, then my plans with Arthur fell through. Now we're stuck in the mountains like animal Mr. Lowev yaps his mouth and then when we get back to the camp site I have to share my tent with Olive and that other girl." she said and Violet and Amanda just nodded their heads like they usually do when Shelby rants on about something. "Well all I can say is that other girl, Aisha has just been throwing herself at Gabe like they're married. Slut." she spat out glaring at the unknowing girl. "Wouldn't surprise me, god I can't wait for this trip to be over." Shelby growled as Mr. Lowev rallied up all of the students so they can continue their hike.

"I hope everybody brought their flashlights cause when we start hiking back it'll be getting dark. We'll be having an early dinner however in the mountains were we should be able to see the sunset and tonight's full moon start to rise." he explained with wonder in his voice. "Well that's what you guys are doing, I have other plans I mind." Shelby said waving at Arthur who was talking to Stephan not to distracted to wave back. "Really Shelby?" Amanda asked, "Yes really, last night's plans were ruined, but nothing will happen today." she said with hope in her voice. "Can you believe this Violet...Not again." she said noticing Violet wasn't listening at all just glaring at how Aisha and Gabriel we're talking to each other a few feet behind Olivia and Flynn.

"Yeah ever since I was a little kid I loved collecting seashells from different beaches around the world. My family has...taken a lot of vacations in the past." she said and Gabriel only smiled. "Well tomorrow before the boys versus girls competitions begin I'll take you to the beach to take a look at some shells." he said as Olivia came towards them with a smile on her face, "Aisha I have something to tell you." she said in a sing song voice Aisha telling her to wait a moment. Getting the message Olivia went back to Flynn with a smirk on her face. "I thought I warned you they're trouble, don't get caught up with them." he said and Aisha shook her head, "No they seem alright to me." she said before walking up to the two people they were talking about, "So what do you want?" Aisha asked as Olivia turned to her with a big smile on her face, "Well I just thought of the perfect way to prove the legends on this island." she said and Aisha chuckled what.

"Tonight's a full moon and all of the legends state something weird happens on the full moon: The witch lures girls to her clutches, the cannibals sacrifice one of their young or the mermaids have a celebration and punishes anybody that interrupts them for any reason. That's all happening tonight and we're not going to miss it." Olivia said, Aisha not fully understanding what she meant. "She means we're going to sneak away while everybody's eating dinner." Flynn said as the three started speeding up Aisha about to argue about the plan.

* * *

><p>At the hiking destination in the mountains it was dusk and everybody was getting ready for dinner, well mostly everybody. "You guys are nuts if you think I'm going through with this plan of yours." Aisha whisper yelled at Olivia and Flynn as they prepared to go out into the surrounding jungle. "The two of you have no idea what's out there. I mean you could get hurt or worse." she said trying to convince the others to stay. "Come on Aisha this camping trip is supposed to help us experience nature, what's more experience than taking it head on." Flynn said and Aisha shook her head. "You two are trouble. I'm staying here." she finished about to turn around. "Fine don't come Aisha, you're just going to miss the discovery of a lifetime..." Olivia dragged out. "I already told you that's not going to happen." she said knowing exactly what Olivia was talking about. "Aisha baby, the way you argue about this only shows that you doubt in your reasoning of the legends being just old stories. Yes my arguing shows my doubt in their truth but hopefully that doubt will disappear." Olivia said as she and Flynn made sure they had everything accounted for.<p>

"I have no doubt in scientific fact. I'm also not about to get stranded on an island following you." Aisha said with a snap in her voice that made Olivia persist more, "Okay fine, lets make this interesting how about if by 10 we don't see anything I give you $50 and we return to camp, but if we do see something we stay out all night and you give me $50." Olivia said Aisha laughing at the offer, "You might as well give me my money now, because we won't find anything at all." she said as Olivia and Flynn ready to venture out, "We won't know till we see, what's wrong Aisha are you scared to be proven wrong." the girl taunted making Aisha bite her cheek before reluctantly following after Livvie and Flynn as they sneaked pass all of the adults to get into the jungle undetected.

Shelby paced back and forth in anticipation as she waited for Arthur, "You're going to burn a hole in the ground girl." she heard Stephan say from behind turning to see the older teen boy. "Yeah I might somebody better come stop me. Where's Arthur, he seems to have vanished?" she asked slightly annoyed. "That's what I'm here to tell you, he's getting the whole romantic feeling going for tonight so he said he'll come and get you when everything is ready which will probably be about an hour. Can you wait?" he asked and Shelby nodded, thoughts of what he's planning went through her mind. As Stephan left her alone to think, Shelby was going to tell Violet and Mandy about the events about to take place when she had a glimpse of Olivia, Aisha and Flynn sneaking from the group.

"Now what are they up to?" she asked themselves checking the time off of a random boy's watch before deciding she could go investigate rather than standing around bored. Making sure nobody was watching Shelby was quickly after the escaping teens curious on what they were doing.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Aisha asked as she heard a twig snap from behind their group traveling deeper into the forest, "I hope you guys no where're your going." she said under her breath as she followed behind the leading Olivia and Flynn. "Don't worry Aisha we won't get lost, Flynn has a compass and we won't travel of the given path." Olivia said easing some of Aisha's fears which quickly returned when the sound of a huge fall came from behind them. "I know you heard that guys." she said getting a little nervous. "Maybe it's the cannibals coming after us now that we're all alone." Flynn tried to play met by a hard punch in the shoulder by Aisha telling him it wasn't funny, while Olivia laughed. Another falling sound was heard louder and a bit closer this time an angry raspy feminine voice accompanying it. "Maybe it's the witch." Livvie tried to joke, but she couldn't hide the slight fear in her cracking voice.<p>

Before any of them could think however a loud shriek could be heard echoing from the trees surrounding them, Aisha and Olivia glued to Flynn in less than a second screaming for their lives. Another shriek came soon after making the girls and Flynn tremble in fear, "What the hell is that?" Aisha yelled to the top of her lungs holding on tighter to Flynn. "Help Me!" this time however they all recognized the voice of the shriek, "Shelby?" they said in unison walking together to where the sound came from to see the blonde teen scared for her life on the ground scooting away from something. "Shelby, have you been following us?" Olivia asked Shelby only able to nod as an answer. "What are you screaming for, you nearly scared us half to death?" Flynn asked Shelby pointing to something on the ground, the teens changing their angle to see a starling sight, a slithering cottonmouth snake on the ground. At the sight Aisha and Flynn screamed and jumped back while Olivia just looked closer.

"Cool." she said earning confusing glances from Shelby and Aisha, "Cool, that's not cool its crazy get it away from me!" she shirked again Olivia rolling her eyes before grabbing a long think fallen branch and carefully inching it closer to the serpent, "Shelby when I say so get over here with us, ok..1...2...3!" she said Shelby jumping to Flynn holding on tight like Aisha while Olivia used the stick to push the snake back. "Took you long enough." she said Olivia turning around to glare at her, "Why the hell were you following us?" she asked Shelby a little shocked at the bluntness of the question after what just happened. "Well sorry for thinking that taking a stroll in the jungle would be fun." she said Olivia not believing a word she said. "Shelby you can't stand the outside world, you couldn't even touch the frog in biology."

"Livvie please it's obvious that my milky vanilla here wanted to come out here to hang with me and hot chocolate here." Flynn said making Shelby and Aisha notice how they were still attached tightly to the teen boy quickly leaving him alone. "Gross please!" Shelby said, "Get a hold of yourself." Aisha said pushing Flynn back.

"If you really must know Olivia I was tired of waiting and saw you guys coming into the jungle so I decided to follow you till I was viciously attacked by that overgrown worm." she said Olivia laughing. "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want lets just get back to the group." Shelby said. "Yeah let's get going people are probably wondering where we are, it's getting late." Aisha agreed her arm being held back by Olivia. "Come on Aisha it's not 10 yet you promised we'll be out here till then." she slightly whined. "Olivia we're not going to find anything, why don't we just give up." Aisha said Olivia scoffing saying she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Before the three girls could exchange anymore words however Flynn stepped in, "Excuse me ladies, but none of us can go anywhere because I have the compass and I need to take a trip deeper in the woods if you know what I mean." he said running into the woods. "Great now we have to wait for fly." Shelby complained sitting on a tree stump.

5 minutes have passed and the girls were starting to get restless, "How long does it take for one boy to use the bathroom?" Shelby asked stomping on the ground in frustration. "Maybe he got lost in all of the trees?" Aisha suggested as she leaned against a tree. "Maybe we should go find him." Olivia said and Shelby immediately shut that idea down. "He got himself lost, I say we leave him here while we go back ourselves without him." Shelby said getting up from her stump of a seat. "Shelby." Olivia said trying to get the blonde's attention. "No Olive we need to go now it's dark out and we need to get so we can eat." Shelby said trying to ignore Olivia's words. "Shelby!" Aisha said this time still being cut off by Shelby. "No you said yourself we need to go home and..." as she continued to rant Aisha and Olivia looking at each other before yelling the same thing, "SHELBY THERE'S BOA CONTRICTOR RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

It took the blonde a second to comprehend what she just heard when she turned around to see the large snake on the tree uncomfortably close, "AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked before running in the opposite direction nearly tripping over the roots on the ground. "Shelby hold on wait!" Olivia said yelled as she went after the girl. Aisha looked down towards where the girls ran to back to the snake and where she came from before following after Shelby and Olivia deeper into the jungle.

"Sorry I took so long ladies, but I'm back ready for more...adventure." Flynn said as returned to where the girls had just left confused on where they had gone. "Guess they went back to the group which is this way." he said walking in the opposite direction that the girls have gone, not knowing that they had ventured deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Perfect." Arthur said to himself as he looked at the sight before him, on a ledge that looked into the dimming night sky where the now rising full moon could be seen. There was soft red blanket over the ground with two plates, a picnic basket, radio, and two lit candles under glass vases so the flames wouldn't burn out. "Now time to go get my woman." he said as he looked at the time to see it was already 10:06. "Ooh it's late." he winced at the time and made his way off the ledge and back towards the group.<p>

As he made his way back Arthur tried to find Shelby, but couldn't seem to track her down. "Hey Violet have you seen Shelby anywhere, I can't seem to find her and we're supposed to be having dinner." he said and she shook her head, "Let's go ask Gabe." she said pulling Arthur towards the older brother of Shelby who was talking to Justin and some other volunteer girls. "Hey Gabe have you seen Shelby I wanted to tell her something, but I can't find her anywhere. Neither can Arthur." Violet said and Gabe had a quick of worry run across his face, "Well she has to be somewhere lets just look around." he said as they started to search for Shelby.

While they searched for Shelby Flynn had returned to the group who seemed to be al enjoying dinner, "Hey Ben!" eh asked going after the said boy who groaned before turning around, "What is it fly boy"

"Have you seen Olivia or that new girl Aisha anywhere around?" Flynn asked after he couldn't find them when he got here. "No, and I don't care. They're probably hiding from you." Ben responded, Flynn just rolling his eyes continuing his search. After a while though he began to worry when he couldn't find them anywhere and decided to go to Mr. Lowev despite the trouble he'll be in. "Mr. Lowev!" he cried out, also hearing a panic looking Gabriel call out to him too. "Hey Mr. Lowev I need to tell you something-" Flynn was cut off by Gabe who stepped right in front of him, "Mr. Lowev this is important-"

"Hey Gabriel I was here first and I have something important." Flynn said pushing Gabe out of the way who got up and pushed Flynn harder, "Not as important as this Mr. Lowev Shelby is missing we can't find her." he panted and Mr. Lowev mood completely changed. "Wait she's not back yet?" Flynn asked now worried seeing how if she how wasn't there was no way Olivia or Aisha were back. "What do you mean not back _yet_? What did you do fly?" Flynn asked grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up with all of his force, "What do you mean by that Flynn?" Mr. Lowev interrogated the lifted Flynn starting to get really nervous, "Well you see..."

* * *

><p>It has gotten noticeably darker as the girls wondered lost in the jungle, grateful that Aisha had brought her -flashlight with them since Flynn had also been carrying Olivia's stuff. "We're going around in circles guys?" Aisha said as the three girls passed by the same creek for the fifth time in a row, "Great we're officially lost, why'd you guys bring me up here?" Shelby said siting on the ground not caring about the dirt all around her. "One Shelby we never told you to follow us up here that was your own decision, two me and Aisha wanted to wait for Flynn you were the one that ran from the path that would make it easier to find everyday and not be lost!" Olivia yelled at the blonde making the unbearable tension from the girls grow even more. "Still why the hell did you even come out here?" she asked and Olivia only rolled her eyes, "To see if we could see a mermaids celebration, or a native island sacrifice or the witch lure one lucky girl to her doom." Livvie said looking Shelby up and down.<p>

"You've got to be kidding me, we're lost out here to go on your stupid fantasy hunt. The way teachers rave about your grades I thought you would be smart enough to know those legends are just crap. They don't exist! My brother could have told you that." she yelled to the top of her lungs in anger in Olivia's face. "Well if your brother was so smart don't you think we would have found out about you dating by now. Wait don't tell me you thought the whole school was oblivious to that, because everybody except your brother knows about it." Olivia yelled back before charging pass Shelby who came strong after her. "Listen you little freak you're not about to yell at me for no reason!" she said. "For no reason...I have a perfectly good reason to yell at you bitch!"

The two teen girls soon started to get in a heated argument until they were stopped by Aisha, "Guys! We're lost alright it doesn't matter who's fault it is or how it happened we're just lost. Now standing here arguing about it is not going to fix it, now it's getting latter so I say we go gather some fore wood just in case we end up here over night." Aisha suggested and Shelby turned her anger towards her. "Who made you in charge, sorry but I'm not about to be preached to by some slut who thinks they can camp. I'm gone." she said before leaving the girls behind. "Whoa, whoa little miss princess." Olivia said going after Shelby who seemed to be going faster at the sound of her voice. The black haired teen didn't give and increased her speed till she was walking backwards in front of Shelby. "Look bitch, just because you mad about being lost doesn't mean you have to call Aisha names. She's completely innocent in all of this." she said Shelby just shrugged her off.

"Oh I see well I hope you know she's the only one out of the three of us to actually have a plan and-AHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed scarring Shelby as she saw the younger teen girl disappear in the darkness. "Olivia?" she asked as Aisha approached her, "What was that where's Livvie?" she asked worried. "I have no idea she was fussing at me then screamed disappearing in the darkness." she said. "Shelby this isn't funny people don't just disappear." Aisha said as she neared closer to where Olivia stood, "I'm not playing she walking then she just...AHHHHHHH!" Shelby screamed next as she too disappeared in the darkness making Aisha jump back. "Guys, guys, GUYYYYYYYYS!" she screamed after she neared to close to where they disappeared and vanished just like they did.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight and Mr. Lowev had sent out search parties for the three girls that have vanished, "Mr. Lowev it's getting really late maybe we should wait till morning when it's easier to see them." one of the sponsors said and Mr. Lowev reluctantly shook his head. "Alright, tell the others we'll resume search in the morning." he said only to be stopped by Gabriel, "Mr. Lowev we can't we're talking about three defenseless girls here in a snake, animal, bug infested jungle, one of them being my sister without any food or water they can't survive the night." Gabe said trying to make Mr. Lowev continue the search. "Gabe it's 11:55, 5 minutes till midnight, we can't stay out here all night we'll start looking right at the crack of dawn." He reassured Gabe before walking to inform some of the nearest searchers. "Don't worry Gabriel she's with Olivia, she won't let nothing happen to them." Flynn tried to ease Gabe's worries met by a punch in the face. "Why would you leave them alone in the jungle, wait don't answer just know if anything happens to them it's on your hands." Gabriel said before walking in the opposite direction of the fallen Flynn who now had a broken nose.<p>

* * *

><p>Aisha was falling down a steep underground tunnel screaming for her dear life before harshly landing on the rough ground, "Shit." she winced at the pain holding her aching legs. "Look who decided to make an appearance." she heard Shelby said looking up to see the annoyed blonde and Olivia who was slightly grazing over her gash from yesterday which was slightly open because of the fall. Aisha got up from her spot and looked around to see the rocky surroundings and a sight path, "Where the hell are we?" she asked as she looked at all of the rocks. "In an underground cave, and before you ask we cant climb back out it's to steep I tried." Olivia said standing up both Aisha and Shelby groaning. "Great now we're stuck at the bottom of a cave there's no way we're getting out of here. Why didn't you go find a rope or something instead of falling in?" she asked Aisha who pinched her nose so she wouldn't lay the girl out then and there. "Because how was I to know you guys fell down a cave and a rope from where we're lost in the middle of a jungle!" she said her voice slightly raised shocking Shelby. "Guys it's probably midnight or close to it, there's no way they're looking for us this late we probably have to wait till morning, lets see if there's any way out of here till then." Olivia said and for once all three of the girls agreed on something.<p>

They all got close together making sure not to get to far apart as they ventured further into the cave, "So where are we going?" Shelby asked, "Hopefully to a way out of here." Olivia said as they turned a corner to a sight that amazed all of them. In front of all of them was a large circular pool of water surrounded by volcanic rock walls right in the mouth of the volcano. The water was a crystal clear blue and for being inside of a volcano the area was pretty clean with the walls surround the pool having a waterfall that fell from the top but disappeared somewhere near the ground. "Guys we're inside the volcano. "Olivia said with amazement in her voice, "What we're trapped in the volcano what if it erupts." she said and Olivia slightly chuckled. "Shelby it has been dormant for over 300 years, I think we're safe." Livvie said making the blonde teen feel a little embarrassed. "Hey guys look at the pool, those are little waves coming in." Aisha pointed out getting closer to the water excitement in her voice. "So what does that mean?" Shelby asked confused. "That means the pool might be connected to the ocean are free ride out of here. You're brilliant Aisha." Olivia said the said girl smiling. "We don't know that yet, I'm going to find out." Aisha said diving into the pool of water.

After about 30 seconds underwater Aisha resurfaced with a smile on her face, "Yeah I'm right its about 20 to 30 seconds from here to the ocean and when we dive out it's a clear shot to the beach on the island." she said and Olivia was ecstatic about to jump in. "Come on Shelby you've been bitching the whole night about getting out of the jungle now we have a shot." she said and Shelby hesitated. "I don't want to get my shoes ruined by getting them wet and we can't see under there we might get even more lost..." she trailed off Aisha and Olivia giving her skeptical looks before she blurted it out, "Fine I can't swim! Are you happy I can not swim." she said ad Aisha and Olivia couldn't hold back a slight chuckle. "Well now is the perfect time to learn, you know unless you want to stay down here forever because I can't guarantee we'll remember our way back here tomorrow." Olivia said and Shelby shook her head. "I have complete faith that the two of you will be able to lead everybody here to MEEEEEE!" she screamed as Livvie pushed her into the pool out of nowhere before diving into the pool herself. "Olivia I'm going to kill you!" she screamed before Olivia could day anything back something amazing happened.

It was dead midnight and above the volcano in the pool the girl looked up to see the beautiful glowing moon pass over the top right above the pool it's light shimmering down onto the girls. When this happened to pool started to glow itself and bubble as golden sparks were floating form the water surrounded the girls and up towards the welcoming moon. They all wanted to jump out of the water that second, but something compelled all of them to stay in the center of the pool as this, magical event, happened Olivia reaching her hand to touch a golden spark flying from the water which in return dispersed into smaller golden sparks surrounding the girl. As the moon pass over the volcano's mouth the water returned to normal as if nothing had happened, "Wow that was...Amazing!" Aisha said not believing what had just happened. "Amazing...more like freaky lets get the hell out of here." Shelby said taking hold onto an unsuspecting Olivia's hand who tightened her grip as the three girls dived under water and swam out of the volcanic pool into the open ocean popping their heads out of the water. "That was more than 20 seconds." Shelby complained about to get told off by Olivia when they heard voices. "Hey look they're out there in the ocean." they heard somebody yell and turned to see who looked like Justin with Gabe, Mr. Lowev, Flynn, Violet, Amanda, Arthur and some others.

Soon they were back on sure with covers over their bodies and near the fire to help them dry off, "Are you guys ok? We've been worried sick." Gabe said as he handed them all some of the soup he had brought for himself. "No worries Gabe we're just traumatized. We've been chased by snakes and lost in that jungle for go knows how long and then we nearly got trapped in a cave." Shelby said annoyed. "All because we were looking for witches, and mermaids and cannibals." Aisha said looking over to Olivia's direction. "Oh my." Mr. Lowev said noticing how the girl looked over to Olivia for that. "I hope you girls are alright the only reason I came back was because you weren't there and I thought you guys already returned." Flynn apologized. "Yeah whatever." Shelby said, "It's not your fault Flynn." Aisha said while Olivia didn't say anything at all looking over to the volcano they had just escaped not being able to get what had just happened out of her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning all of the girls were awake in their tent at the campsite none of them being able to sleep after the day they had yesterday. "I know we're all thinking it, but I'm going to say it well ask it. What the hell was that at the volcano yesterday?" Aisha asked and the girls were all at a loss of words. "The mountains natural Jacuzzi." Shelby said. "No because it happened when the full moon came over the volcano then stopped when it passed over." Aisha pointed out. "What if it was something magical?" Olivia suggested Aisha scared when that idea didn't seem too crazy as it would have yesterday. "Don't be insane there has to be a logical explanation for it." Aisha tried not able to think of one when Olivia asked her to name it. "Look all I know is that magic isn't real, I say we just drop it." Aisha said Shelby agreeing while Olivia stayed silent. "Yeah it's the last day of camp and I don't want anything else weird happening." Shelby said grabbing her bag. Once that was settled the girls decided they should get ready for the day. As Aisha opened the tent though she was surprised to see Gabe standing there, "Oh Shelby Gabe's here." she said as the three girls left the tent.<p>

"What do you want Gabe?" Shelby asked, "Nothing I was just coming to make sure you guys were alright." he said. "Well we are as you can see, now can you please excuse your self we need to get ready." Shelby said trying to make her brother leave. "Okay, Aisha do you still want me to take you to the beach for those shells?" he asked Aisha a little shocked he actually remembered. "Sure let me get ready first then-" however she was cut off by Mr. Lowev, "Then she, Shelby and Olivia will come and see me about their little disappearing act from yesterday. After that you can go with Mr. Neller to the beach where you hopefully won't get into anymore trouble." he said before gesturing for the girls to follow him to where the get together fire was held every night.

After about a 20 minute lecture on how what they did being dangerous and how luckily the were because nobody being hurt and for being found last night, each of the girls went their separate ways. Aisha to the beach with Gabriel, Shelby back to the tent and Olivia a little into the woods near a creek where the teens were allowed to go take pictures. Aisha and Gabriel walked down the beach barefoot their shoes in hand talking, "So how bad was it?" he asked Aisha who squatted down to pick what she thought was a shell throwing it back when she saw it was a rock. "It wasn't really bad, he just told us how stupid the whole thing yesterday and how we're lucky nobody got hurt. Which I completely agree with." Aisha said as they continued down the beach. "I told you they were trouble." Gabriel said Aisha shaking her head at the statement. "No they're alright just adventurous. Hey look at that." she said walking to the ocean picking up a yellow prickly cockle shell off the ground getting her hands and feet wet, 10...9...8...7.

"Isn't that a yellow prickly shell?" Gabriel asked as eh approached Aisha who was holding the shell, "Yeah it's been a while since I've seen one of these." she said dusting the sand off the shell, 6...5...4. "Lets get back to camp, so I can put this on my charm bracelet, 3...2...1. Before they could start walking though Aisha felt a weird sensation in her legs and fell backwards with a loud thud. "What the...HELL!" she screamed at the sight before her. Aisha's clothes have completely disappeared an orange golden scaly bikini over her breasts nothing else to cover her torso. Her braided hair was now undone and flowing down her shoulder and the charm bracelet she was wearing had disappeared. That wasn't what freaked her out the most though, what did that was the fact her legs were gone and had been replaced with a long scaly tail the same color as the bikini top. _'What the hell? How'd this happen? Why'd this happen? What the hell just happened?' _Aisha asked I her mind as she heard Gabriel walk back. "What's wrong Aisha why'd you...scream." Gabriel said walking back towards the girl freezing in his steps when he saw Aisha laying on the ground as a mermaid. Neither of them could even speak any words as they looked shocked at the sight hearing the sound of more people coming to the beach.

Shelby was drinking a bottle of water as she took a shirt for the day out of her bag, ready to get the last day of camp over with hearing a slight tap on her tent. "Who is it?" she asked answered by a unison answer from Amanda and Violet, "Come in girls." she said as she unzipped the tent to let them in. "God Shelby did you sleep at all last night?" Amanda asked and Shelby shook her head. "If you would've experienced what I have neither would you. I mean I was attacked by not one but two snakes last night lost in that stupid jungle, nearly stuck in a cave to die and after all of that I'm still in trouble with Mr. Lowev I knew I shouldn't have followed those freaks." Shelby said squeezing her water bottle accidently spilling some all over her clothes, "Where are your little jungle buddies anyways?" Violet asked as Shelby prepared to take her wet clothes off, 10...9...8. "Olivia's somewhere I don't really care and Aisha at the beach with Gabe, sorry Violet I couldn't stop them." Shelby said noticing how Violet clenched her fist, 7...6...5...4. "You know what we'll let you get dressed and meet you at the camp fire." Amanda said pushing Violet out of the tent, 3...2...1. After her friends left Shelby zipped her tent back up feeling a weird sensation in her legs as she plopped all the way to the floor unable to get back up. When she couldn't raise back up to her feet Shelby looked behind her to see what had happened her jaw dropping and eyes widening at the sight of a long orange golden scaled tail instead of her legs and a matching bikini top with all of her clothing disappearing. It took Shelby her best not to scream at what she saw before she heard someone tapping on the tent, "Baby are you descent I'm coming in." Arthurs voice said as the older teen boy started to unzip the tent, Shelby at a loss for words.

Olivia was at the creek thinking about the events that had transpired the previous day while they were trapped in the mouth of the volcano. "What was up with that water and moon." she said to herself as she walked through the creek her ankles getting wet from the water as she went to the other side, 10...9...8...7...6. "Maybe I can find my way back there if I just remember where the hell we were going last night." she said standing in the middle of the creek scratching her head trying to remember the way back to the mysterious cave, 5...4...3...2...1. Before she could even finish thinking a weird feeling came over Livvie's legs as she fell into the creek splashing water everywhere. Supporting herself with her arms Olivia saw that her legs and clothes have disappeared and replaced with a long orange golden scaly tail and matching bikini top making her look like a..."Mermaid, I'm a mermaid. This is unreal!" Olivia said ecstatic at the sight until she heard the voices of people coming probably to take their final day pictures. "I cant be seen like this." Livvie said now panicking trying to swim a little up the creek not able to move the heavy tail.

With all of the girls in compromising positions of being mermaids and people coming their way, there was only one thing they could say

Olivia- "Oh"  
>Shelby- "My"<br>Aisha/Gabe- "God!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So here is my first chapter of Secrets of the ocean, hope you enjoy and please review. <em>

_Tell me how you think about the characters so far and give me some of your input, also which girl do you think is going to get which mermaid power. _


End file.
